Querida Maldita Amiga
by Rebe Masen
Summary: Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de que mis recuerdos se fueran, toda mi vida ha sido perdida tras perdida, a los 5 años mis padres, a los 14 mi Edward, mi mejor amigo Jazz y ahora mi hermanita…. ¿Existe alguna vida más mierda que la mía?


_Holi :3_  
_De nuevo, con otro OS :)_

_Espero lo disfruten_

_Rebe_

* * *

Querida Maldita Amiga…

BELLA POV

Entre a mi casa dispuesta a decirle todo lo que tengo por dentro, sacarme el veneno que planto en mí.

Subí a mi habitación, agarre una hoja, un lapicero y empecé a escribir.

Lagrimas salían por mis ojos, manchaban la hoja pero no me importo, seguí escribiendo.

Una vez termine, metí la hoja en un sobre y al frente escribí:

"Querida Maldita Amiga:

Para: Bree

De: Bella"

Salí de mi casa y me monte en el auto, conduce hasta el correo.

Cuando estuve dentro me dirigí a la recepción.

-Buenas Tardes señorita, necesito enviar esta carta a Bree Tanner- dije, la secretaria levanto la miraba y me vio con preocupación.

Claro, ¿Quién no lo haría? Ojos rojos e inflamados, nariz roja.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto.

-Sí, solo necesito que la carta llegue urgente-

-Llegara como a media tarde.

-Bueno, gracias- sonreí y Salí.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Me monte de nuevo al auto y conduje hasta el cementerio, de camino compre unos tulipanes, las favoritos de ella.

Camine hasta la tumba, en ella rezaba:

"Alice Swan

1994- 2012

Descansa en paz una maravillosa hija, hermana, y amiga"

-Oh Ali- solloce- Amiga, cuanto te extraño, todo ha salido mal desde que te fuiste… Bree ni cuenta se dio, se la pasa todo el día con la estúpida de Rosalie, todo empeoro…-

Deje las flores en la tumba y me recosté en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió.

*FLASH BACK*

Era medio día, con Alice íbamos hacia la casa de Bree, nuestra mejor amiga.

-Ven Alice, vamos por atrás- le dije y la jale del brazo.

-Claro Bella- dijo.

Caminamos hasta atrás, se escuchaban voces.

-Pues si Rose, esas niñas son tan estúpidas que ni cuenta se dan...- dijo Bree.

Me quede quieta y le hice señas a Alice de que parara para escuchar que decían.

-Lo imagino, solo esas niñatas idiotas pueden creer que en realidad eres su amiga- dijo Rose.

Vi a Alice con el ceño fruncido, ella me miro igual.

-En fin, solo Alice e Isabella se creen el cuento de que las adoro- continuo Bree- Jajaja pobres ilusas.

Alice no soporto más y salió corriendo, solo yo sabía todo lo que Alice adora a Bree, y todo lo que causo esa "declaración" en ella.

Siguió corriendo, yo trataba de alcanzarla, Alice se internó en el bosque mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-¡ALICE! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!- grite pero ella no me hizo caso.

Logre ver que delante de ella, a tan solo unos metros había un acantilado, Alice no se había percatado porque su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

-¡ALICE! ¡HAY UN ACANTILADO! –grite al máximo de mis pulmones.

Alice me volvió a ver, y trato de detenerse, pero era muy tarde….

Ya había caído en él.

Me acerque a la orilla, gritando por ayuda.

-ALICE, HERMANA- solloce.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de que mis recuerdos se fueran, toda mi vida ha sido perdida tras perdida, a los 5 años mis padres, a los 14 mi Edward, mi mejor amigo Jazz y ahora mi hermanita…. ¿Existe alguna vida más mierda que la mía?

Me sentía desolada, triste y con ganas de morir.

Sentía un peso sobre mi cabeza obligándome a cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas salían pero deje que la oscuridad me llevara.

BREE POV

Tocaron a mi puerta, Salí a ver quién era.

En la puerta se encontraba el cartero, que extraño.

-Buenas tardes ¿Es usted Bree Tanner?- dijo

-Sí, soy yo- respondí.

-Aquí tiene una carta de Isabella Swan- torcí los ojos, esa niña.

Firme donde debía y entre mirando con curiosidad el sobre, en el rezaba:

"Querida Maldita Amiga:

Para: Bree

De: Bella"

Abrí la carta, al leer lo que decía no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, me senté el sillón y la leí por segunda vez:

"Bree…

Sé que tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero ya mi hermanita no está con nosotras, ¿por culpa de quién? ¡Por tu maldita culpa! ¡Por tu rechazo! ¡Por abandonarnos por tu querida Rose!

¿Esta feliz? Sé que no te diste cuenta que nos apartabas de tu lado, sé que no te dabas cuenta que todas las noches llorábamos o sufríamos por ti.

Nos encariñamos contigo, pasamos los mejores momentos contigo y nos cambiaste por Rosalie.

No te dabas cuenta pero cada vez conversábamos menos.

Tratamos de hablar contigo, pero ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? "Inténtelo chicas" esa fue tu respuesta, que no entiendo que tenía que ver con lo que te dijimos.

Moríamos de celos que cada vez que hablábamos contigo la mencionabas.

¡Tú rechazo dolía! Pero ya no más, por lo menos me consuela que mi Alice ya no sufre por ti.

Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero la mejor manera no es una carta.

Tu Querida Maldita Amiga: Bella…."

No pude evitar que las lágrimas nublaran mi vista, oí el sonido de unas ambulancias seguido del timbre de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un paramédico.

-¿Es usted Bree Tanner? –pregunto

-Sí, soy yo.

-Encontramos a la señorita Isabella Swan fallecida en el cementerio ¿Tiene usted algún parentesco con ella? Solo encontramos la dirección de esta casa en el bolsillo de la víctima.

-Ella – solloce – Ella era mi amiga.

*EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL CIELO*

-Bella, Bella- chillo Alice.

Bella levanto la vista, estaba sentada en una banquita de ese extraño lugar en el que despertó.

-¿Alice?- pregunto.

-Bella, hermanita- dijo Alice con lágrimas.

Bella se levantó y arrastró consigo ese extraño vestido blanco que llevaba, corrió hacia Alice que vestía igual a ella.

-Alice… ¿Cómo es que estás conmigo?- pregunto abrazándola.

Alice enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de Bella mientras respondía.

-Bellita, estas muerta.

-¿Qué? Digo… ¿Qué me paso?-

-Estabas en el cementerio visitando a Alice, moriste de tristeza- dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

Bella volteo y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Mamita?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, hija- dijo Renne y la abrazo fuertemente.

Otros brazos más fuertes la rodearon, Bella levanto la vista y vio a su padre.

-Oh papitos- sollozo.

-Bienvenida Bella- dijo Jasper, que estaba abrazando a la que alguna vez fue su novia y volvía a serlo, Alice.

-Jazzi- dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Bella- susurro una voz.

Bella camino hasta él, que se encontraba un poco más alejado.

-¿Eres – tartamudeo- ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad no estoy soñando?- dijo llorando como magdalena, mientras acariciaba la cara de su amado

-No mi amada Bella, no estas soñando, por fin estás conmigo de nuevo- dijo Edward sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- susurro antes de besarlo dulcemente.


End file.
